1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a building structure and, more particularly, to a furring strip splice which is used to mount building components in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,577 discloses a metal furring strip structure which is used to hold ceiling components in position. The metal furring strip structure is fastened to the overlying structural ceiling, and bolts or screws are utilized to fasten the ceiling panel support members to the furring strip structure. The support members in turn hold the ceiling panels in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,187 discloses a metal furring strip structure. Building components are mounted to the metal furring strip structure by the use of self-drilling and self-tapping screws which are driven through the building component into a raised portion of the furring strip structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,856 discloses another ceiling mounting structure which could be considered a furring strip structure. Actually, the mounting structure is called a runner member in the art and is provided with a plurality of slots. Mounting screws pass through ceiling components and are screwed into the slot structures of the runner member for the purpose of holding the ceiling tiles in position.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,614 discloses the use of a wood furring strip structure used in conjunction with a metal furring strip structure. The assembly is held in position by nails which pierce both the wood and metal structures forming the furring strip elements.
The invention herein is primarily directed to a splice joint for the metal strip structures. A problem was encountered in attempting to drive staples through the metal furring strip within 3" of either end of the furring strip. The channel end will collapse without letting the staples penetrate the strip. The invention consists of a special splice for two furring strips. The splice not only joined the furring strips together but strengthened the ends of the furring strips.